


you okay covey?

by starrymazed



Category: To all the boys I’ve loved before - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lara Jean has a really realistic nightmare/dream about her mom and calls peter, peter is an amazing bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrymazed/pseuds/starrymazed
Summary: Lara Jean misses her mom and calls peter in the middle of the night. Peter Kavinsky, the best boyfriend ever, comforts Lara Jean and I just love them okay.





	you okay covey?

**Author's Note:**

> Woahhhh two publishes in one day! I wrote this in the summer, in the midst of my Tatbilb obsession. I’ve wanted to publish this ever since I wrote it, but I just kept forgetting. Enjoy!

Lara Jean woke up to the scent of cinnamon and brown sugar filling up her nostrils with a sickeningly sweet smell. She fluttered her eyes open and wiped the sleepiness off her eyes and sat up slowly. She slid off her bed and opened up the blinds and let the sunlight warm her skin before she went to get ready for the day. 

“Lara Jean! You’re going to be late for school!” Lara Jean sighed at her mother rushing her, but was content nonetheless. 

She made her way into the bathroom where her younger sister, Kitty, was brushing her teeth. 

“Good morning, Kitty cat. Did you finish your book report?” Lara Jean asked while she cleansed her face with a face wash. 

“LJ, you sound like Margot. As a matter of fact, I finished my book report before my bedtime so that’s a new record right? I’ll let you read my exemplary literary take on “The Lion, the Witch , and the Wardrobe”. Kitty smiled smugly at Lara Jean, and made her way out of the bathroom to go downstairs and eat some of the delicious food her Mother was making for breakfast 

Margot came into the bathroom with a rain cloud over her head. Lara Jean wiped her face and braced for impact. 

Margot sighed loudly and said “ She’s not here you idiot, can’t believe you’re still this delusional.”

Lara Jean woke up abruptly, and became very distressed very quickly. 

Her tears quietly fell down her cheeks while her chest was heaving up and down. Lara Jean has always been a particularly quiet crier. It helped. A lot. 

Why did she still have to be so hung up over this? When she first saw the nice lady after her mother died she told her not to feel guilty or pathetic if she’s still thinking about her mother’s death years later, decades later, or centuries later. Lara Jean still felt guilty and pathetic. 

Margot was currently in Scotland, and the time zones were all messed up so she couldn’t call her at the moment. Kitty wouldn’t really understand what she’s feeling at the moment right now, even though they had the same mother. She doesn’t know. Lara Jean tells herself this instead of accepting that they’re only one person she wants to talk to tonight. 

He picked up on the second ring. God, she was so in love with him. Her chest bloomed when she heard his sleepy voice answering the phone. 

“Lara Jean? Are you okay? What happened?” Peter can seriously go from unaware to most caring boyfriend in .3 seconds. Another reason why she loved him. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. It’s just. I don’t know, I really don’t know. I sorta had a dream about my mom tonight. It’s stupid, I know. I shouldn’t be dreaming about her like this after, like, so many years.” Lara Jean laughed dryly and heard Peter sigh on the other line. 

“ Lara Jean, please never utter those words ever. Please promise me that. You’re not stupid for missing your mom. You’re so completely normal for that and it’s totally okay if you’re still thinking about her after all this time. I know I am. My dad, not your mom. I’m sure she was a lovely lady though, of course.” Peter did this thing where whenever Lara Jean was bummed out about her mom one day, he would do anything to make her smile. Just about anything. The list is getting super long. 

Lara Jean couldn’t help but start crying again. 

“It just really sucks, you know? It’s like, I just want to be a normal family again. Don’t get me wrong, I love my Dad so much and I love my sisters a ridiculous and infinite amount but i don’t know, Peter. I just really miss her. I see parts of her in Kitty every day and it makes me even more sad. I have no idea if I’ll ever get over this.” 

Peter’s voice slightly cracked when he started speaking again. 

“ I totally get you. I seriously do. It sucks that we have to live with this weight every day but I’m happy that we can confide in each other like this. Another thing, you don’t have to get over her. It’s understandable that you’ll still be missing her and thinking about her and seeing her in people that you’re close to because she’s your Mom, Lara Jean. She’s such a big part of you from the moment your born to the moment you die. I don’t mean to get all angsty on you here, but I mean it is 2:00 in the morning, so angst is pretty much inevitable.” 

Lara Jean sometimes could not believe that she lucked out so hard. Peter Kavinsky just knew. He knew how to make her happy, he knew what she was feeling when she was feeling it, and he knew exactly how to console her when those feelings were negative. This support went both ways of course, that was just the way their relationship worked. 

“Peter, I can’t even describe how much you mean to me. Thank you, so much. For being there, for caring about me, for loving me. I love you so much, Peter Kavinsky. Always.” 

 

“ Back at you, Covey.” 

“ Uh, I just poured my heart out for you and that’s what I get? I’m hanging up now. I hope you can’t fall back asleep!” Peter chuckled lightly on the other line. 

“ That hurts, LJ. I expect a large caramel macchiato in my hands tomorrow, heartbreaker.” Lara Jean has now taken up buying coffee and picking up Peter every day before school. It was their senior year ritual. She loved every single minute of it. Absolutely, undeniably every single minute. 

“Goodnight, Peter. Sweet dreams” 

“Goodnight Lara Jean. Count me instead of sheep, babe.” 

Lara Jean rolled her eyes and hung up. She layed back down in bed and smiled herself to sleep.


End file.
